She Will Be Loved
by BehindGrayEyes
Summary: Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie, Katherine and Elena have been best friends since college. How five such different personalities managed to even stay in the same room for a prolonged amount of time is a conundrum many have tried to figure out, but at last, it appears nothing can break these girls bond of friendship. But is that really true? Klaroline. Kalijah. Delena. Stebekah. Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

**SHE WILL BE LOVED:**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

**Once upon a time, there lived four young women:**

**Caroline was beautiful and chic, she was also very strong and determined with pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length wavy blonde hair. Underneath her confident exterior Caroline is very insecure and neurotic. **

**Rebekah has natural pale blonde hair, light blue eyes, full lips and pale skin. She can be highly stubborn, erratic, spiteful and vindictive but underneath she is caring, supportive and overall sweet with the hope of falling in love and raising a large family much like her own. **

**Katherine has always been tough, feisty, independent and smart. If a task needs doing, she'll find a way to accomplish it, usually through a combination of uncompromising will and skilled manipulation of people and circumstances although she has a strong sense of loyalty to those she loves. She also shares some of the same traits of her identical twin sister, Elena such as being compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, and easy going but hides them behind witty and sarcasm. **

**Bonnie is a beautiful and petite young African American woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair that is strong person and is loyal to her love ones. **

* * *

A tall blonde haired young woman strolled into the upscale apartment building early holding a tray of three takeaway coffee cups in one hand and a cell phone held up to her ear with the other. Her three inch high heels clicked loudly on the tilted floor of the building's lobby but she ignored the disapproving looks that the doorman was shooting her way as she walked determinedly to the elevator.

"No, I don't care that it's only eight thirty in the bloody morning! She said that the flower centrepieces would be done yesterday. I am being lenient allowing her to be this late! I need those centrepieces by four o'clock and I want a discount for my trouble." She said sternly into the phone in her melodic British accented voice as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear expertly so that she could press the elevator button. "No, I'm about to get in the lift so I'll call you back later." She told the person on the other end of the phone call with a defeated sigh before hanging up and slipping the cell phone into her designer handbag.

The pretty blonde pressed the button for the fifth floor when the elevator doors slid closed and then closed her eyes for a moment of peace as the elevator moved upwards slowly. When the doors slid open with a beep, she opened her cerulean blue eyes and strolled out of the elevator with her head held high. She walked determinedly straight down the hallway towards the last apartment on the left with a bronze 5B on the door before reaching into her handbag with one hand. She came out with a key ring with four silver keys on it before unlocking the door and strolling into the seemingly empty apartment. She looked around for any sign of life but rolled her eyes when no one appeared magically out of nowhere and started walking towards one of the closed doors down the hallway. The blonde opened up the door quietly and strolled over to the side of the bed so that she could see the occupant under the purple covers. She smiled fondly down at the young woman with pale complexion and medium blonde hair that was sprawled haphazardly on the pillow under her head.

Rebekah Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes had been best friends since college when they accidently ran into each other at a sorority rush party the first week of sophomore year and had been nearly inseparable ever since. The British national had just moved to America to get away from her overbearing family and was looking for people who loved her for her so she was glad when she met someone who appreciated the small things that made her who she was. Caroline valued her friendship with the other blonde because she had grown up in a small town where everyone knew everything about everyone so it was refreshing to actually get to know someone.

"Caroline! Wake up, you bloody loser!" a familiar British accented voice broke into Caroline's peaceful dreamless sleep and her greenish blue eyes in surprise as she was jerked awake. As she opened her eyes against the harsh morning light, she blinked against the brightness coming in from the window near her bed. She shielded her eyes with her hand as she looked at her best friend who was standing over her bed with her hands on her hips and a tray of coffee cups in her hand.

"Ooh! Coffee." Caroline exclaimed drowsily with a sigh as she reached out tiredly for the steaming liquid in the other blonde's hand but she just quirked an eyebrow at her without moving a muscle.

"Coffee? No, 'Hello, Rebekah, my very best friend in the entire world.'?" Rebekah questioned her as she moved the hand that held the coffee out of her eye sight and behind her back so that Caroline couldn't see it.

"A best friend would hand over the coffee." Caroline stated calmly with a quirked eyebrow of her own and her pretty lips twitched a little as she fought a smile but kept her expression expectant. Caroline sighed dramatically as she rolled her eyes at her and sat up in bed so that she was leaning against the headboard. "Hello, Rebekah, my very best friend in the entire world."

"That's a good girl." Rebekah cooed at her as though she was a puppy and handed over one of the takeaway cups of coffee from the tray. Caroline shot her a sarcastic smile as she smirked back condescendingly while Caroline took the coffee from her and gulped some of the steaming hot liquid greedily.

"That's the stuff." Caroline said dreamily as she moaned in pleasure at the taste and Rebekah chuckled lightly at her actions as she shook her head. Caroline looked up at her friend with a confused frown as she sipped some more of her coffee and she sunk down onto the edge of her bed as she sipped her own leisurely. "What's with the early morning wakeup call? It's eight thirty on a Saturday."

"I was bringing you coffee." She replied innocently as she looked out the window and Caroline scowled at her in disbelief as she sipped her coffee. Rebekah snuck a look at her from the corner of her eye and bit her lower lip nervously before she straightened up suddenly. She turned her body to face me with a bright smile on her face and Caroline looked at her like she was crazy because Rebekah only ever used that smile when she wanted something from someone. "I need a tiny, teeny favour."

"No."

"You don't ever know what it is yet!" she protested loudly as she bounced a little on the bed with a pleading look on her face and Caroline groaned at her expression.

"But I know you, Bekah! Whatever is running through that devious mind of your, shut it down." She ordered her sternly as she drank the last of her coffee and placed the empty cup down on the bedside table. Rebekah scowled at her as she rolled her cerulean blue eyes and opened her mouth to retaliate but she was cut off by the sound of the front door banging open. "What the hell?"

"Mummy! I'm home!" a familiar voice called from the longue room with laughter evident in their voice and Rebekah laughed out loud as Caroline groaned at them while leaning her head back on the headboard. Caroline rolled her eyes in amusement as Rebekah smiled into her coffee cup and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the apartment.

"Bedroom!" Caroline called back to them as she kicked off the blanket that was covering her legs and Rebekah grunted in pain when she accidently kicked her in the side. The footsteps got louder as the new occupant trampled down the hallway towards the bedroom and both the blondes turned to the door as an extraordinarily beautiful young woman with an oval face and fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes appeared in the doorway wearing a skimpy red cocktail dress.

"Morning, Kat." Rebekah greeted the newcomer warmly as she held out the leftover cup of coffee with a smile and the brunette grinned back at her as she accepted the cup gratefully. It was seemingly impossible to Caroline that Katherine was still standing after the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before but she had more experience handling her alcohol then Caroline did.

For as long as Caroline could remember, she and Katherine Gilbert had been paired together by their mothers and because of that they had became best friends. Katherine, her identical twin sister Elena, her best friend Bonnie Bennet and Caroline had been friends since diapers thanks to the small town of Mystic Falls in Virginia. After graduating high school, all four of them had packed their bags and headed for New York City for college.

"Have fun last night, Care?" Katherine asked Caroline knowingly as she threw herself on the other side of her king size bed and the girl in question grimaced as she remembered the events of last night because Katherine had dragged her out to a nightclub with her. Katherine laughed heartily as Rebekah giggled at her expression and Caroline playfully swatted Kat's arm because it was the closest to.

"I hate you." Caroline moaned as she hid her face in Kat's shoulder while the brunette and Rebekah laughed at her actions.

"It was fun, Care. You just haven't had any in a while so you don't recognise it." Kat told her knowingly as she sipped her coffee with one eyebrow cocked and Rebekah nodded in agreement as she crossed her legs gracefully. Caroline opened her mouth to protest as just the brunette made a dismissive wave of her hand to stop her and rolled her dark brown eyes in annoyance. "Ever since you and Tyler broke up you've been moping."

"That's true, sweets." Rebekah agreed with Katherine as she placed her now empty coffee cup down on the bedside table next to Caroline's. "Moping is acceptable for the first week after a break up but after that…"

"It's just sad." Katherine finished for her bluntly when Rebekah trailed off sympathetically and both Rebekah and Caroline glared at her for being so direct but she just shrugged her shoulders innocently as she sipped her coffee.

"Okay, I know that you're both right." Caroline conceded with a sigh as she tilted her head back to stare blankly at the ceiling and missed the look that passed between her friends. Rebekah placed a gentle hand on Caroline's bare knee as the other blonde turned her head to smile weakly at her and Katherine wrapped one arm around Caroline's shoulders in comfort. "I just need to keep moving. I have work that needs to be done and I have friends that love me. I'm going to be fine."

"Tyler was kind of a dick anyway." Kat said candidly from her spot next to Caroline on the bed and Caroline laughed lightly because she was used to her somewhat bitchy personality while Rebekah rolled her cerulean eyes at her in amusement. "What? It's true."

"Anyway, ignoring Katherine's big fat mouth, about my favour…" Rebekah started to say in a deceptively polite voice as she turned her body to face Caroline and ignored Kat's scathing look at the insult. Caroline groaned loudly again as she rolled her greenish blue eyes at her friend but stayed silent so that Rebekah could question her favour before rejecting it. "Okay, so there is a bit of a story that goes along if my favour so stay with me."

"Just get on with it!" Katherine moaned as she rolled her deep brown eyes and finished the last of her coffee in one gulp. Caroline nudged the brunette with her shoulder as Rebekah ignored the interruption.

"I was folding the laundry last night and when I went to put Stefan's clothing in his drawer, I found something." Rebekah exclaimed in an excited voice as she leaned forward with a bright smile and Caroline grinned happily as she listened to the new gossip.

Stefan Salvatore had finished his senior year of high school at Mystic Falls High before coming to the city with the girls because his older brother Damon was going to college there. Caroline had introduced Stefan and Rebekah a month after the two blondes had met and they had instantly hit it off so much that they had been dating for three years now.

"Was it condoms?" Katherine asked in drawl with amusement in her voice as she quirked a dark eyebrow and Rebekah scowled at her for interrupting her story again while Caroline peered at her in puzzlement.

"How would finding condoms in Stefan's drawer lead to Rebekah asking me for a favour?" Caroline asked her in bewilderment as she shook her head so that her loose blonde curls flew wildly and Kat shrugged her shoulders delicately before she rolled on to her stomach on the bed.

"Maybe she got rid of the condoms, had sex with Stefan, got pregnant and is going to ask you to help raise the baby." The brunette suggested calmly as she threw her empty coffee cup in the waste bin next to the bed and both blondes gave her incredulous looks that she smirked at.

"Anyway…" Caroline started unsurely as she slowly dragged her gaze away from Katherine to look back at Rebekah expectantly and Rebekah shook her head at the brunette. "What did you find?"

"A diamond engagement ring!" Rebekah exclaimed excitedly in a squeal as she grinned animatedly and both Caroline and Katherine sat up straight in shock at her news.

"What?!" they both asked in a shriek as they stares at their friend with wide eyes and Rebekah nodded her head up and down enthusiastically with an ecstatic smile.

"Stefan's going to propose?" Caroline asked her giddily as she gripped Rebekah's hand in hers and bounced on the bed a little in excitement.

"Maybe she is pregnant." Katherine uttered jokingly to the two other girls as she smiled warmly at them and Rebekah scowled playfully as she pulled the brunette into their three-way hug.

"Ah! I'm so excited for you!" Caroline exclaimed happily as she released her friends from her arms and clapped her hands together excitedly. Rebekah giggled to herself as she bit gently on the corner of her lower lip and Katherine smirked a little at her friends' easily excitable nature while she was more subdued.

"Thank you, dear. Now about my favour…" Rebekah trailed off with a sheepish look on her pretty face as her bright blue eyes widened pleadingly and Caroline groaned once more at her friend before nodding for her to continue with her request. "I need your help finding the perfect 'getting engaged' dress!"

* * *

Bonnie Bennett swept her olive green gaze around the crowded coffee house for her best friend since childhood Elena Gilbert as she took her large mocha from the counter besides her. It was the rare occasion now that Bonnie got to spend time with Elena without her boyfriend Damon being there and she was practically bouncing on the spot in anticipation as she bit lower lip softly.

Elena and Damon Salvatore had been together for nearly 8 months now and all their friends were praying for the honeymoon period to finally be over.

"Bonnie!" a familiar voice shrieked in greeting from in the middle of a group of high schoolers that were milling around the coffee shop and Bonnie spun around with a giant grin on her face.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed happily as the very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which were sometimes mistaken as doe-eyes and long, straight dark brown hair appeared from the midst of the teenagers. Elena and her identical twin sister Katherine were easy to tell about if you had known them as long as Bonnie had. Even though Elena and Katherine look exactly the same in terms of physical appearance there were some slight differences between the two in terms of fashion and style.

"I've missed you!" Elena said with a grin as she slammed into the petite ebony haired girl in front of her and Bonnie laughed loudly at her friend as she wrapped her arms around her thin waist.

"I missed you too." Bonnie murmured into the messy of Elena's hair as she squeezed her friend and Elena pulled back to smile warmly at her. The shorter girl grabbed Elena's hand in hers as she started pulling her in the direction of door and grabbed the take-away coffee's she had ordered before Elena's entrance as she walked pass.

Elena smiled at the back of her best friend's bouncy curls as she dragged her out of the coffee house and into the cold winter air. She loved Damon Salvatore with all her heart but she knew that she had been a little absentminded when it came to her best friend.

"So, what are we doing for your birthday?" Elena asked her friend teasingly as she linked her arm through Bonnie's and they strolled happily down the street towards the shopping boutiques. Bonnie threw her head back with a laugh as she practically skipped on the sidewalk and Elena giggled because she knew that her friend hated her birthday. Bonnie was unlucky enough to be born the day after Valentine's Day so she had always detested both days, unlike Caroline who had declared her birthday everyone's favourite day of the year.

"Nothing. I'm going to buy a hundred red roses and then tear them all to shreds with my bare hands." Bonnie told her airily as she waved a dismissive hand in the air and Elena laughed at her friend as she cocked her head to the side.

"Feeling a little bitter, are we?"

"Just a tad. Luka turned out to be a flake." The shorter of the pair declared in a dark voice as she rolled her olive coloured at the mention of her ex-boyfriend and Elena squeezed her arm in sympathy. "Hm. So what is Damon dong today that I was able he tear you away from his side, or lips as the case maybe?"

"Ha ha." Elena replied sarcastically as she shot her friend a dry glare but Bonnie just grinned unapologetically as her olive eyes danced with mirth. "He said something about helping Stefan. It's his three year anniversary with Rebekah tonight."

"That must be why we were all summoned to the fashion district. You know, for two licenced event planners, Caroline and Rebekah sure do need a lot of help just choosing a dress."

"Oh, please." The taller girl said with a light scoff as she rolled her dark brown eyes and Bonnie gave a confused look as they turned down the main street. "They only want us there to carry their bags while they shop."

"I hope Stefan knows what he's getting into." Bonnie uttered teasingly as the two girls walked into the high scale fashion boutique and Elena laughed in agreement as they saw the two blondes and Katherine waiting for them.

"Finally! I only have five hours!" Rebekah cried impatiently at the pair before spinning on her heel and marching further into the shop. The other four girls shared a terrified look once she has left and then glanced at the front door longingly before dutifully following their friend.

* * *

**Hello, readers! **

**So, this is my first All-Human story so go easy on me. **

**I'll try to update once a week since I have other stories in progress as well. **

**Please review if you like this because otherwise I don't really see any point in writing something no one is reading. **

**If you have any ideas or issues with the story or the characters please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Thank you, lovelies!**

- **BehindGrayEyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHE WILL BE LOVED:**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Caroline asked incredulously as she flipped down the overhead mirror from her spot in the passenger seat of Katherine's mustang and the brunette in the driver's seat huffed impatiently without taking her eyes off of the road.

"One of our best friends is getting engaged tonight. It's only right that we go out and get shitfaced to celebrate." Katherine answered her question slowly as though she was speaking to a child and Bonnie laughed at them from her spot in the backseat as she leaned her head full of bouncy ebony curls in between the two front seats.

"Katherine is right." Bonnie told her as she smiled brightly at her blonde friend and Caroline sighed in defeat as she flipped the overhead mirror back up.

"Katherine is always right." Katherine muttered to herself as she turned the car into the street where her twin sister's apartment building was but the other girls ignored her and Bonnie continued as though she hadn't been interrupted.

"We need to go out and dance our worries away."

"I don't have any worries." Caroline protested loudly as she turned her head to stare at Bonnie as though she was crazy but she just stared back at her knowingly and Katherine snorted in disbelief.

"Right. So, there isn't even a little, tiny part of you that is pissed that Rebekah is getting engaged and you're not?" Katherine asked her shrewdly as she glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye and the blonde scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "That's what I thought."

Caroline knew that her friends were correct in their assessment of her but she refused to acknowledge their comments with any form of ascent. Katherine smirked knowingly at her best friend as she pulled to a stop on the side of the road in front of Elena's apartment building and then pressed her hand down on the horn. Bonnie cringed back into her seat as Kat held her hand down on the horn and Caroline dramatically held her hands over her ears as she scowled at her friend.

Elena opened the front door to her apartment building as she heard a deafening siren coming from a red mustang parked in front on the curb in front of the building and scowled at her twin sister. The tall brunette shook her head to herself as she stepped out on to the sidewalk and she felt a warm hand encompass hers so she glanced back with a smile at her boyfriend. She blushed slightly when she saw him looking down at her slinky red dress that was practically melded to her thin body and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear shyly.

Damon Salvatore with a 24 year old had strikingly intense blue eyes that contrasted wonderfully against darkened lashes and had a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. With a self-assured confidence and a "bad boy" smile that made women weak in the knees, Damon was often described as sexy and seductive.

"Your sister doesn't have any patience, does she?" Damon asked his girlfriend with a smirk as the two of them walked towards the car hand in hand and Elena glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You've met Katherine." Elena told him pointedly as she matched his smirk with one of her own and he chuckled at her as he swung their conjoined hands absently. Elena led the two of them to the car where her three friends were singing loudly to the radio without a care and she smirked at them as she stopped near the back door. She spun around so that she was in front of her boyfriend and he smirked at her as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"Elena!" three obnoxiously loud female voices interrupted them when she stood up on her tiptoes to get better leverage and Damon pulled back with an annoyed groan. The happy couple turned around to see Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine all making faces in the window to get their attention and Elena giggled at her friends as she shook her head at them. Damon scowled at the girls in the car as they collapsed into laughter and he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's thin waist as he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"I have to go." Elena said reluctantly as she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around her neck comfortably. Damon nodded with a pout as he pressed another kiss to her lips and she sighed happily into the kiss. Elena finally pulled away from her boyfriend before opening the backseat door of Katherine's car and Damon held it open for her as she climbed in next to Bonnie.

"Alright, girlies." Damon said with a sigh as he leaned down to look at the women in the car and they all turned their heads to look at him expectantly. "Blondie, Witchy, Kitty, take care of my girl tonight."

"Our girl!" they all corrected him in unison as they ignored the nicknames he had given them and Elena laughed at her friend's behaviour as she leaned back into the seat.

Katherine scowled playfully at her sister's boyfriend as she revved the engine of the mustang impatiently and Caroline giggled at the mock-annoyed expression on Damon's handsome face.

"Whatever." He replied with a scoff before looking at Elena lovingly and leaning down to press another kiss to her lips. "Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too." Elena responded with an adoring smile on her lips and all the other girls 'awwed' at them mockingly.

"We love you, Damon!" Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline all shouted at him as he closed the back door on them with a sarcastic smile on his handsome face and Elena laughed at them as Katherine pulled out on to the road before driving quickly down the road as all the girls sang to the music on the radio.

* * *

The loud dance music pulsed out of the club speakers as Katherine darted into the night club with a large grin on the pretty face and pulled Caroline in behind her with the vice like grip she had on the blonde's wrist. Caroline smiled slightly at her friend's excitement as she followed behind dutifully and Bonnie and Elena strolled after them at a more sedate pace.

"I can't believe Katherine dragged us here!" Elena shouted to Bonnie over the music as her twin and Caroline disappeared into the mass of people standing between the door and the bar in the middle of the room.

"What?" the shorter girl called back in confusion as she turned her head to look at her friend and leaned into her more so that she could hear her over the pumping club music.

"I can't believe Katherine dragged us here!"

"Actually, this was my idea!" Bonnie corrected her with a sheepish grin as they came to a stop next to Katherine and Caroline at the bar counter and Elena felt her eyebrows rise in surprise at her best friend's admission. "I just figured that we needed a night out. Caroline has been holed up ever since her break up with Tyler. Rebekah is taking the next step in her relationship with Stefan. Katherine never says no to a night out. You've been so focused on your relationship with Damon, which is great for you! But I'm just feeling a little restless so I figured, night out!"

"Crap, Bonnie, I'm sorry. I've been neglecting our friendship!" Elena apologised profusely as she gripped her friends caramel coloured hand in her tan one and Bonnie shook her head with a small smile gracing her features.

"It's fine, really. You know, I love you and Damon makes you happy." The ebony haired girl said sincerely to her friend as she moved a little closer to the bar to avoid being trampled by a drunken guy and Elena smiled at her friend in appreciation as she nodded in understanding.

"Hey!" Katherine's voice rang out from a little ways down the bar counter and both the girls turned their heads to see the tall brunette glaring at them and Caroline smothering a laugh into her hand as she looked at them. "Stop being so gloomy looking! You're ruining my buzz!" she scolded them with a pout just as the bartender placed four shots of clear liquid onto the counter in front of each girl.

"Tequila!" Caroline shrieked happily with a grin when her blue gaze landed on the shot glass in front of her and the other girls laughed out loud because they knew of their friends' fondness for tequila.

"See! This one has the right idea." Kat praised the blonde as she picked up her shot glass and held it out to the other girls with a grin on her lips.

Elena and Bonnie laughed lightly as they also grabbed their shot glasses before they held them up next to Katherine's and waited for Caroline to rolled her blue eyes at them before adding her glass to the mix.

"To a fantabulous girl's night!" Caroline declared loudly in a teasing voice as she smiled brightly at her friends and they all repeated her words before throwing back the tequila in one go.

The blonde shook her head as the liquid burned her throat on the way down with a grimace but giggled slightly as she slammed the shot glass down on the counter. She grinned brightly as she looked at her smiling friends and she could feel the contentment that she always felt when she was with her friends.

"I want to dance!" Elena suddenly announced as her dark brown gaze locked on the mass of dancing people out on the dance floor and the other girls raised an eyebrow simultaneously at her in surprise because they all knew that Elena wasn't the most outgoing girl in the world. Katherine sighed knowingly as she nodded her head at Caroline's questioning glance and Caroline smiled sympathetically at her friend before grabbing Elena's hand in hers.

"Come on, Elena. Let's go dance."

"Yay!" Elena squealed happily as she walked with the blonde out on to the dance floor and Katherine shook her head in amusement as her twin sister moved her hips in time with the music. Bonnie watched her Caroline carefully dancing in place while also keeping an eye Elena so that the brunette didn't make a run for it like she had done before when she was tipsy.

"Elena really can't handle or drink, can she?" Bonnie commented in amusement as she kept her olive green gaze locked on the dance floor where Elena was trying to get Caroline to spin her under her arm and heard Elena's twin snort in amusement next to her.

"No, she cannot." Katherine agreed drily as she waved a hand in the air to the bartender's attention besides her and she glanced out on the dance floor with a fond smile when her gaze landed on her twin and best friends. "One shot and she's out. We should probably warn Damon about that. But then again, it would be hilarious to watch him find out on his own."

"Just like Stefan learned about Rebekah? That was a mess and I'm not cleaning that up again." Bonnie said with a smirk as she turned back to face her friend and Katherine laughed out right at the memory as the bartender brought over four beers.

Katherine smiled flirtatiously at the hot male bartender as he placed the beer bottle down in front of her and her eyes followed his backside as he walked away from her.

"Hi, I'm Kol." A male British accented voice interrupted the dirty thoughts she was having about the hot bartender and she smirked to herself because she was used to being hit on when she went out as she turned her head to the side.

"I'm…" she started to reply automatically as she turned her body around to face the guy but she trailed off when she saw that she wasn't the one who held the strangers attention and she laughed slightly as she nodded her head. "I'm going to go somewhere else because obviously you were talking to Bonnie."

Bonnie's head snapped around at the mention of her name and her olive green eyes widened slightly when she caught sight of the very handsome brown haired man who looked about 23 with dark brown eyes and a devil may care smirk on his handsome face.

"You said my name…?" Bonnie asked awkwardly as she kept her eyes trained on the man in front of he and he moved closer to her to lean his elbows on the bar counter as Katherine smiled sly at her.

"I'm just gonna go. Here, have a beer." Katherine said as she shoved one of the beer bottles to the hot guy as she walked passed him and then winked at Bonnie subtly when she handed her a beer before sauntering over to the dance floor with Caroline and Elena.

"Your friend is lovely." The guy observed in a melodic British accented voice as he sipped his newly required beer and Bonnie felt her heart melt slightly at the sound of it before she threw a look over her shoulder at Katherine.

"No, she's a bitch." Bonnie mumbled to herself as she watched Katherine whisper something to the other girls where they were standing near the edge of the dance floor before pointing in Bonnie's direction and Elena and Caroline followed her finger to the bar where she was standing. Elena waved her hand wildly in her drunken state with a grin and Caroline tried to grab her hand to stop her as Katherine laughed unapologetically either her sister's action or her friend's embarrassment. The ebony haired girl shook her head at her friends before sculling the entire bottle of beer in her hand and the man next to her laughed in amusement as he looked over at her friends.

"I'm Kol." The handsome man told her as he held out his hand for her to shake and Bonnie eyed him warily for a second before shaking his out stretched hand.

"Bonnie."

"I heard from your friend. You'll have to thank her for the beer for me." Kol said with a smirk as he held up the half empty glass bottle in his hand and Bonnie laughed lightly as she nodded her head at him. "Now, I was going to ask to buy you a drink but seeing as you just polished off that beer, I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to get you drunk and take advantage of you…"

"Wow." Bonnie whispered to herself in awe as she listened to him speak in that seductive British voice and he stopped talking at her interruption with a quirked eyebrow in question. She immediately blushed as she looked down at the counter in embarrassment before looking back up at him as she bit her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. "I'm sorry. Keep going, it's getting good."

"Getting?" he asked in a mock-offended voice as he turned his body to face her with a frown on his pretty face and he flashed a charming smiled as he sipped his beer.

"Uh huh. So…"

"So, instead of offering to buy you another drink…" he trailed off with a smirk as he placed his beer down on the counter and held out his hand for her to take. "I'm going to ask you to dance and then when you're all exhausted, that's when I'll take advantage of you."

"Oh, really?" she asked him as she laughed out loud in amusement and he chuckled lightly at his own wit as he continued to hold his hand out for her. Bonnie fought the smile that threatened to spread across her lips but she couldn't help being attracted to Kol's charm, good looks and wit. She allowed the sincerely smile to grace her lips as she placed her caramel skinned hand in his pale one and he smiled at her slightly as he twirled her under his arm before walking her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Across the room at a small table Katherine, Caroline and Elena stood together openly watching Bonnie as Kol lead her out onto the dance floor and he placed his hands on her hips as they danced in time with the music. Caroline smiled at the sight of the happy grin on her friends face as Katherine smirked knowingly into her beer bottle and Elena grinned obliviously as she swayed on her feet to the beat.

"He's hot, right?" Katherine commented to Caroline as she placed her beer down on the table and Caroline glanced at her with a teasing smirk on her lips.

"British, right?" Caroline asked her friend as she bit lower lip to keep from laughing and Kat nodded her head as she hummed in affirmation. "God, I love accents."

"Everyone loves accents." Katherine replied with a roll of her dark brown eyes and Caroline sighed as she nodded her head in agreement before sipping her own beer.

"G'day, guvner!" Elena suddenly said loudly in a badly executed English accented and both of the other girls jumped in surprise as they turned to stare at her incredulously.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHE WILL BE LOVED:**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

* * *

Rebekah walked out of the high class apartment building in her newly purchased burgundy dress that she and all her close girlfriends had gone shopping for earlier that day especially for dinner that night. She couldn't lose the feeling of a thousand butterflies running rampant in my stomach as she nodded her thanks to the doorman that held the door open for her she stepped out into the cold night air. She smiled slightly as she closed her light blue eyes and tilted her head up so that she was facing the night sky as the breeze swept her blonde hair up in the wind.

She couldn't help the nerves that were overtaking her as she bounced slightly in her heels and bit her lower lip in anticipation. Rebekah loved Stefan with all of heart and she couldn't wait for the day she could call herself Rebekah Salvatore instead of Rebekah Mikaelson.

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts when a black limo suddenly pulled to a stop on the curb in front of her apartment building and she quirked an eyebrow in surprise as she warily took a few steps closer to the limo. A dark skinned man opened the driver's seat and nodded his head at her politely when he opened the back door of the limo for her. Rebekah bit her lower lip harder as she stared incomprehensibly at the open door until the sun roof opened and a familiar person stuck their head through with a crooked smile on his lips.

Stefan Salvatore could be described as classically handsome with his pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure and forest green eyes. He radiated compassion, kindness and intelligence for everything he did and for that reason he was always seen as the 'Golden Boy' to the entire town of Mystic Falls. During high school he was ambitious and studious because for his desire to become a doctor.

"Good evening, Miss Mikaelson." Stefan greeted his girlfriend with a heart-warming smile on his lips as he looked at the gorgeous blonde standing on the footpath in front of her apartment building.

"Mr Salvatore." Rebekah replied in her British tinted voice as she giggled slightly at her boyfriend and she slowly walked towards the open limo door before gracefully climbing into the spacious backseat. Stefan sat down next to her with a smile as he leaned over to the grab the bottle of champagne that was waiting for them. "I certainly wasn't expecting all this."

"Well, that's why it's called a surprise." The green eyed man said teasingly as he handed the blonde a flute of champagne and she nodded at him with a small smile.

"I was very surprised." Rebekah assured him as she leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips with a smile and Stefan leaned into the kiss as he rested a hand on her bare knee. The couple pulled away from each other with giddy smiles on both of their lips as they leaned back in the comfortable limo seats and Rebekah giggled as Stefan pressed a wet opened mouth kiss just under her jawline as she sipped her champagne.

"I have a few surprises in store for tonight, so prepare yourself."

"Oh? Should I be concerned? Are I am going to ruin my outfit?" Rebekah asked him in a rush as she leaned forward in anticipation even though she had a good idea of what the big surprise was going to be and Stefan laughed out loud at the eagerness in her voice.

"That's what you're worried about? Your outfit?" Stefan teased her playfully as he traced soothing circles on her bare knee with one hand while sipping from his champagne glass with the other.

"I'm a girl, Stefan." She reminded him pointedly as she rolled her cerulean blue eyes at his obliviousness and her boyfriend smirked at her as he leaned towards her to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, I know." He assured her in a husky whisper as his lips gently skimmed her earlobe and Rebekah shivered as his breath brushed against her skin.

* * *

Stefan placed a hand on Rebekah's lower back as he lead her into towards the candle lit table at the back of the fancy restaurant and the blonde felt her body tremble slight at his touch as she walked towards the table covered in a white tablecloth. She grinned happily as Stefan pulled out her chair for her and she gracefully sat down as he moved around the table to sit down across from her.

Rebekah could feel the excitement rushing through her veins as she bounced in her sit slightly and Stefan shook his head subtly in amusement at her obvious exhilaration.

"Remind me to thank Caroline next time I see her." Stefan commented casually as he picked up his full wine glass and Rebekah's pretty mouth puckered into a frown as she tilted her head to the side.

"Why is that?" the blonde asked curiously as she also reached for her wine glass and Stefan sent her a heart-warming smile from across the table before he sipped the wine idly.

For normal couples the mention of another woman might send the female into a jealous tailspin but Rebekah and Stefan's group of friends had never been normal in any sense of the word.

Caroline had been Stefan best friend since they met when he transferred to Mystic Falls High for his senior year of high school and had a relationship that was more like siblings since Stefan didn't have a sister and Caroline was an only child. Rebekah adored Caroline as a sister as well so the three of them had a very complicated and odd relationship but it seemed to work for them.

"Well, she was the one that introduced us to one another. Apparently, I have her to thank for the greatest thing in my life." He said nonchalantly as he shrugged his broad shoulder delicately and sat his wine glass back on the table. Rebekah froze with her glass half way to her lips when he spoke and stared at him with tears forming in her cerulean blue eyes. She cleared her throat as she looked away from his handsome face and shook her head slightly as she plastered a small smile on her lips so that her boyfriend wouldn't see the emotion in her eyes.

"Well, don't let her know that. She'll make us name our firstborn after her, regardless of the gender." Rebekah warned him pointedly as her voice wavered a little since she was still feeling a like overwhelmed and Stefan laughed out loud at the truth behind the statement.

"That's true. We'll need to have more than one then. More options that way." He replied to her comment with a chuckle at the end and Rebekah felt her heart swell at the thought of having children with the man she loved.

Growing up with five brothers had left her with the desire to raise a large family of her own and she wanted more than anything for Stefan to be the one she spent the rest of her life with. She could easily imagine waking up in the morning next to him every day and falling asleep next to him every night. Rebekah could see having a daughter with his forest green eyes and her blonde hair or a son with Stefan's compassion and kindness. It was a dream of happily ever after that she longed for and now that she had found the ring in his drawer, it was within her reach.

"…I suppose Damon with want one named after him as well." Rebekah joked with a smirk on her lips as she placed the wine glass in her hand on the table and Stefan nodded his head in agreement with a mock-serious expression. "Too bad I don't care what Damon wants. If we give in to his demand to name one of our children after him, next thing you know he'll want to be godparent."

"I'm sorry. Which of _your_ brothers do we trust with our children?" Stefan asked her sarcastically in a teasing manner as he tilted his head to the side and Rebekah pursed her lips together as she thought about his question.

"There's Elijah. He would be a great godparent." She pointed out with a smile as she sipped her wine and Stefan rolled his forest green eyes at her which caused her to frown in confusion.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Elijah. He is admirable, moral and responsible but he is also engaged to Tatia so I severely question his judgment."

"You're right. I wouldn't want Tatia anywhere now our children." Rebekah agreed instantly as she nodded her head rapidly and Stefan chuckled at her as he sipped from his wine glass. "I still can't believe Elijah is marrying that tart. After everything that he and Nik went through because of her, I figured that he would have learned his lesson but apparently he is dumber than a bag full of bricks. Did I tell you he called me last night? He wanted to let me know that Tatia is going to ask me to be a bridesmaid. As if I'm going to take part in that disaster. My big brother is lucky I'm even going to the wedding. I don't know. It might be kinda fun to watch as Elijah comes to his senses and leaves her in front of a crowd of people."

"Rebekah…" Stefan scolded her lightly even though he was chuckling at her rant and she smiled sheepishly as she ducked her head a little. Rebekah had made it clear from the beginning that she didn't approve of her brother's fiancé and she had no qualms about telling anyone who would listen as to why he shouldn't be marrying her.

"I know I'm right, Stefan."

"Tatia is very hard to like, yes, but Elijah loves her." He reminded her softly as he reached over the table to rest his hand on her on top of the table and she couldn't help smiling like a school girl with a crush. "I understand the kind of love that makes you do stupid things. It's the kind of love that makes you feel as though you could jump off a bridge unharmed or parachute out of a plane because as long as that one person loves you, you are unbreakable and nothing else is even remotely important. I get that because it's the way I feel about you."

"Stefan…" Rebekah whispered in an awe filled voice as she felt tears spring to her eyes and she wiped a hand over her eyes as she sniffled a little. "You can't say things like that in public. You'll make me cry until I ruin my makeup and then I'll look like a panda bear!"

"Well, while you're already on the brink of tears I might as well get on to my next surprise because I have the feeling it's going to cause you more tears." Stefan said teasingly as he squeezed her hand that he was still holding on the table and she grimaced slightly that thought of crying in public but nodded anyway in consent. "I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see … an angel. I touch your skin, and my entire body ignites. I kiss you, and I know that I'm … I'm completely in love. I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every dream I didn't even know I wanted. No matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life."

"Okay, you were right about the tears." She grumbled unintelligently as she used a napkin to wipe the tears that were falling down her cheeks and Stefan chuckled lightly as he reached into his jacket pocket. Rebekah felt her heart start racing with anticipation as she bit her lower lip nervously because she knew what was coming and she couldn't wait.

"I love you, Rebekah." He whispered softly as he pulled out a small dark blue box from his jacket pocket and Rebekah placed a hand over her mouth as she grinned happily.

"Yes!" she exclaimed instantly before he even opened the box he was holding and his mouth turned down in a frown at her outburst as he silently opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace nestled in the middle.

"Yes what?" he asked her in confusion as he looked at her with searching forest green eyes and Rebekah opened her mouth in embarrassment as she blushed a scarlet red. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears as she finally realised that he wasn't proposing to her and her chest started to ache as she snapped her mouth closed.

"Um, yes, I love you too." Rebekah whispered quietly as she plastered a fake smile on her lips and he relaxed a little at her explanation as he offered her a small smile. "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." She said abruptly as she stood up from her seat and headed in the direction of the restaurant restrooms as she wiped the tears from her face with her hand without a backwards glance.

As he watched the beautiful blonde walk away from him, Stefan smiled to himself before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone with one hand.

**Is everything ready? **, Stefan texted quickly as he looked down at his phone and sighed as he waited for the reply.

**_It's like you don't trust me at all._**, the reply came through after a moment and Stefan rolled his forest green eyes with a scoff.

**I'm not even going to answer that. Is it ready?**

**_God, you're tense. Take a shot. It's ready._**

* * *

The couple arrived at their apartment later that night as Stefan opened the door for his girlfriend and Rebekah offered him a shaky smile as she strolled into the lounge room. Rebekah had been mostly quiet for the rest of the evening and only spoke in short one word answers when Stefan asked her anything.

Stefan smirked to himself as he watched the blonde wander aimlessly into the kitchen and then closed the front door behind him before following her into the spacious kitchen. He silently slipped off his black dinner jacket as Rebekah grabbed a bottle of wine from the bench and uncorked it easily before grabbing two glasses from the overhead cabinet.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her in a carefully controlled voice as he leaned against the side of the bench and Rebekah paused in her movements for a second before sending him a small fake smile.

"Everything is fine." She assured him in a level voice as she poured the two glasses full of red wine and tried to avoid Stefan's knowing forest green eyes as she set the bottle back down on the bench. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he waited patiently for her to crack and start ranting angrily like he knew she was about to.

Rebekah sighed heavily as she closed her cerulean blue eyes tightly and shook her head slightly as tears sprung to her eyes uncontrollably. All she could think about was how why Stefan hadn't proposed to her at dinner. They loved each other completely and she knew that he had the ring so why didn't he want to marry her? Was there something wrong with her? She knew that she could be demanding and high maintenance sometimes but Stefan had been with her three years so he knew that about her.

"Bek…" Stefan murmured quietly in concern as he uncrossed his arms from his chest and took a step closer to his saddened girlfriend as she gently shook her head at him with her eyes still closed.

"Why don't you want to marry me?" She asked him suddenly as she lifted her head to glare at him through narrowed eyes and Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise at her outburst but before he could open his mouth to answer she had already continued with her rant. "Is it because I'm stubborn or erratic, spiteful and vindictive? I know I'm not the easiest person to love. I found the ring in your sock drawer and I can't think of any reason why you wouldn't propose on our anniversary."

"Went through my drawers?" Stefan asked her angrily as his handsome face morphed into a frown and Rebekah froze in her spot for a second in surprise that that was the part of her outburst that he was focusing on.

"…That is beside the point!"

"I can't believe this." Stefan mumbled to himself as he turned around and began walking in the direction of the hallway with Rebekah trailing after him.

"Don't just walk away!" she called after him irritably as she hurried after him and he walked into their bedroom as he finally let a smile cross his lips. Rebekah followed him into their bedroom and froze completely as her eyes widened in surprise.

The bed was covered with red rose petals in a shape of a heart and bouquets of roses were set up on every hard surface of the room. White pillar candles were scattered around as they burned and cast a luminous atmosphere around the large room.

Stefan watched from the side of the room with a satisfied smile as Rebekah stared unblinkingly at the scene and he pulled the blue ring box that he had hidden in his sock drawer earlier that week.

"Rebekah…" he said softly to get the blondes attention as he stepped forward into the middle of the room and she slowly turned her around to face him with shock written across her beautiful face. Stefan smiled at her lovingly as he reached forward to gently take one of her hands in his and Rebekah gaped at him with her mouth hanging open as he sunk down to one knee in front of her. Silently tears began falling from her blue eyes as she covered her mouth with the hand that Stefan wasn't holding and she laughed slightly as he looked at her like she was the most precious gem in the world.

"You tricked me." Rebekah accused him gently in a broken voice as she let her hand fall down to her side and Stefan grinned up at her as he chuckled softly.

"I did but it was for a good cause. I know you, Rebekah Mikaelson. I knew that you would find the ring in my drawer and I knew that you would tell Caroline, Katherine, Elena and Bonnie so that you could find the perfect dress. This does look stunning on you, by the way. I had Damon set this entire thing up while we were at dinner. And yes, I knew that you were about to ask me how I did this." Stefan admitted in his melodic voice when Rebekah opened her mouth to ask him that very question and she quickly snapped her mouth closed as he teased her with a smirk.

"You don't know I was going to ask that."

"Yes, I do. I'm going to put this as simply as I can. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. I have cherished every moment I've spent with you and the thought of not spending the rest of my life with you literally causing me physical pain. I love you, Rebekah. Will you marry me?" Stefan asked her in a calm voice as he opened the ring box in his hand and she gasped as she looked at the gorgeous diamond ring that was nestled in the centre of the box.

"Yes." She whispered to him as she nodded her head rapidly up and down and he grinned larger than she had ever seen as he stood up from one knee before he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

"I love you." Stefan told her quietly before he kissed her passionately and Rebekah cupped his face with her hands as she kissed him back instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

** CHAPTER FOUR:**

* * *

The hot sunlight beating down on her face woke Bonnie up from a peaceful sleep so scrunched up her face in annoyance as she rolled over her get away from the brightness. Her naked body connected with a solid presence so her olive green immediately popped wide open in surprise as she shifted her body backwards.

Memories from last night came flooding back to her as she grimaced in embarrassment at herself and shifted backwards carefully so that she didn't wake up Kol with her movements. She climbed out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping man next to her and looked around the bedroom floor for the dress that had been torn off her body in a moment of passion.

Bonnie just kept thinking to herself WWKD? What would Katherine do? How would the brunette beauty get herself out of this mess?

The petite ebony haired girl grabbed the emerald green dress from the floor and quickly threw it over her body before tiptoeing over to the closed bedroom door. A moan came from direction of the bed and Bonnie froze instantly with her hand on the doorknob as she turned her head slightly to make sure that Kol was still fast asleep. She watched cautiously as the handsome man in the bed rolled over so that his muscular back was facing her and then she sighed in relief as she slowly opened the bedroom door before creeping out of the room.

The high class apartment made Bonnie freeze just outside the door as she closed it behind her and she glanced around the expensive room with her mouth parted in shock because she had no idea that Kol was that rich.

"I hope this is actually his apartment. I really don't want to be arrested for breaking and entering." Bonnie muttered to herself as she quickly headed in the direction of the front door and grabbed her purse that was discarded carelessly near the couch as she passed.

* * *

Katherine sat up in bed as she clasped the sheet to her naked chest and looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion as she squinted her dark brown eyes into slits. She really had to stop going home with random guys because the waking up with a hangover in a strange room with a hot but unknown man draped over her was getting really annoying.

She brushed her hair out of her stunning face as she huffed in irritation and quickly threw her long legs over the edge of the bed as she let go of the white sheet so that it feel from her naked chest. Her purple dress that she was wearing last night was thrown carelessly on the floor just next to the bed and she quickly grabbed it from the ground before standing up from the bed.

Elena had always been disapproving of her twin sister's one night stands but Katherine always ignored her when got into her preaching moods. Kat had just snorted in amusement and replied with a witty, 'Like you can talk when you're with Damon 'Man-whore' Salvatore.'

The man in the bed rolled over so that his back was facing her and Katherine smirked to herself as she tried to remember his name. Travis? Tanner? Trevor?

She slipped the dress on over her head as she casually made her way to the door of the small apartment and grabbed her designer clutch purse from the floor as she flounced out of the apartment without a backwards glance. With her high heels dangling from her hand and a large satisfied smile on her pretty face, Katherine strolled out of the building as though as owned it.

* * *

Elena's dark brown eyes stayed tightly shut as she rolled over onto her back in the comfortable bed to get away from the sunlight that was coming in from the window and she heard someone chuckle in amusement from faraway but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to see who it was.

"Come on, sleepyhead. It's time to get up." a vaguely familiar male voice said teasingly from besides the bed and Elena groaned out loud at the loud volume as she reached up to brush her long brunette hair out of her face.

"Go away." Elena moaned in annoyance as she tried to roll away from the voice but someone grabbed onto her shoulder to stop her movements and she whimpered pathetically as she pouted her lips.

"Elena, I have coffee."

"Coffee….?" She asked quietly as she rolled over onto her back again and slowly opened her eyes to see her boyfriend smirking down at her with a mug in his hand. The brunette smiled at him weakly as she slowly pulled herself up so that she was sitting up against the pillows and Damon chuckled softly at her as he handed her the coffee cup which she took gratefully. Elena gulped the black liquid as she closed her eyes in pleasure and ignored the pounding in her head as she shifted on the bed to get comfortable.

"Good night last night?" Damon asked her knowingly with a smirk as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and she glared at him half-heartedly as she placed the now empty cup down on the bedside table. "Too soon?"

"Shut up, Damon. How did I get here? What the hell happened last night?" Elena asked her boyfriend with a frown on her pretty face as she looked around his bedroom and Damon followed her gaze around the room as she slumped on the bed.

"Well, around 1.30am I got a very interesting phone call from you." Damon told her with an amused smirk as he rested a hand on her leg under the blanket and grabbed his cell phone from his pants pockets before pressing some buttons. Elena watched in confusion with her head tilted to the side as she ran a hand through her messy straight brunette hair and waited for him to get to the point. "You wanna hear it?"

"_Hi, Damon! It's Elena. I realized something just now. About you...about us...And you can say that it's the alcohol. You know what?...Maybe it is. BUT I'm telling you it's the most real thing that I've ever felt in my entire life...I love you... Damon... I love you. He he."_ Elena's voice sound through Damon cell phone speaker as Damon smirked at her in amusement and she cringed as she listened to her drunken voice through the phone. _"I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that with the death of my parents you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one. But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon. I love you. I know that we've only been together 8 months but with Stefan and Rebekah getting married, it got me thinking and I just wanted you to know that I love you."_

"Is it over?" Elena asked her boyfriend quietly as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and Damon chuckled at her as he gripped her wrists in his hands before pulling them away from her face.

"I love you too." Damon told her softly with a small smile as he rubbed gentle circles on her wrists and she grinned happily back at him as he leaned forward to kiss her lips passionately. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her body and he responded readily as he ran his hand further up her thigh.

Damon pulled away from her lips as she moaned in displeasure and he chuckled at her as he sat up straighter on the bed with Elena pouting at him. "As much as I want to continue this, and I do, you are suffering from an extreme hangover right now. We should get you some bacon grease."

"That sounds disgusting." Elena complained with a grimace as she leaned her head against the headboard and Damon smirked at her as he stood up from the bed.

"You'll feel better. I promise. I have the perfect hangover remedy from college. It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would've loved it." He told her tauntingly with smirk as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and she smiled at him sarcastically as she fought the urge to roll her dark brown wyes at his retreating figure.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore rolled over in his sleep and his arm instantly reached out for the person that was lying next to him but no one was there this morning so his forest green eyes slowly opened in surprise. He pushed himself up on his elbow as he blinked a couple of times in a row before rubbing his knuckles over his eyes and looking at the side of the bed his gorgeous fiancé usually slept on.

"Rebekah?" Stefan shouted loudly as he sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his tousled sandy blonde hair as he yawned.

"I'm in the kitchen!" a female accented voice called back from somewhere in the apartment and Stefan froze in the middle of climbing out of bed because Rebekah in the kitchen was a cause for alarm.

"The kitchen?" he whispered to himself as he quickly got out of bed and slipped into a pair of tracksuit pants before hurrying down the hallway to make sure that the kitchen wasn't on fire. Stefan jogged into the kitchen and then sighed in relief when he saw that Rebekah was nowhere near the stove. He leaned against the wall closet to him as he crossed his arms over his naked chest and Rebekah glanced up at him with a bright smile when she noticed him. "Oh, thank God. You're not trying to cook again."

"Impressive. You're like Sherlock Holmes with brain damage." Rebekah teased him playfully as she closed the bridal magazine she was reading at the table in the kitchen and glanced down at her new diamond engagement ring as Stefan strolled over to where she was sitting.

Stefan brushed Rebekah's long blonde hair out of the way as he bent down to lean his chin on her shoulder and frowned in confusion as he studied the pile of bridal magazines that were in front of her on the table.

"Where did you get bridal magazines at 8.00am in the morning?" he asked her curiously as he reached out to turned one of the glossy magazines over and she smirked to herself as she opened a new one.

"Are you kidding me? I've been buying bridal magazine's regularly since I was 15." Rebekah informed him with a scoff as she turned a page without looking up at him and he turned his head to give her an incredulous look as he quirked an eyebrow at her. She looked at him with a small smile on her lips as she raised an eyebrow back at him and then rolled her blue eyes at him as she chuckled lightly. "I'm an event planner, Stefan. Weddings are a major part of that."

"Hmm. Why do I get the feeling that I'm just a cardboard cut out to you?" he asked her jokingly as he pressed a kiss to her cheek with a laugh before standing up straight and walking into the kitchen to get started on breakfast for the both of them.

"You'll be lucky if you're invited to the wedding at all!" she called back to him teasingly as she grinned from ear to ear and reached over to grab a Post-it note so that she could mark one of the pages of the magazine.

"I'll wait by the mailbox." Stefan said to her with an amused smirk on his lips as he got all the ingredients for French toast out of the cupboards so that he could make Rebekah her favourite breakfast and Rebekah rolled her eyes at him as she smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHE WILL BE LOVED:**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

* * *

Soft jazz music played of the sound system of the upscale restaurant where Rebekah was holding court with her friends two days after her engagement to Stefan and she smiled brightly at each of the girls in attendance.

"Where is Katherine?" Caroline asked Elena curiously with a hint of impatience in her voice as she looked at the brunette girl across from and the other two girls turned to her twin to await the location of their missing friend.

"I have no idea. You're her roommate." Elena reminded the blonde pointedly with a small smile on her lips and Caroline sighed dramatically as she folded her hands on the table in front of her.

"She didn't come home again last night. I'm starting to get worried about her. I know she has always been a little 'friendly' but this is getting out of hand. I don't think she's stayed the night at the apartment in over a week." Caroline revealed quietly with a frown on her lips as she fiddled guilty with the napkin in front of her and nibbled on her lower lip slightly to distract herself. She knew that whatever Katherine was doing wasn't really her business but she was one of her best friends and Caroline was worried about her so that made it business.

"That's weird. Are you sure she's just not staying with Jeremy?" Bonnie asked worriedly as her olive coloured eyes darted between Caroline and Elena for an answer neither could provide and Rebekah quirked an unbelieving eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Staying with Jeremy in his dorm room at NYU? She's more likely passed out at one of the frat houses." Elena quipped with a smirk as she tried to stop the worry she felt from showing on her face and Bonnie giggled while Caroline and Rebekah both smirked at the more believable scenario.

"A frat house? Disgusting. I'm glad to see you have such high expectations of me." a familiar voice said sarcastically from behind them and they all turned to see Katherine sitting down on the only vacant chair with a playful glare at her sister.

"Only the best for you, Katherine."

"You've been spending too much time with Damon. You're starting to get snarky."

"And apparently, you've been spending too much time on your back. You're starting to get slutty."

"Okay!" Rebekah interjected before the siblings could get into a real fight instead of the playful one they were having and by the look in Katherine's dark brown eyes at that last comment it was about to get very real. The fights between the Gilbert sisters were infamous and no one wanted one to break out at a fancy restaurant where they were witnesses and sharp knives. "We aren't here for an intervention! We're here to celebrate my engagement."

"Sorry, Rebekah." Elena apologised on behalf of the both of them with a contrite smile as Katherine rolled her eyes mockingly at her goody two shoes sister and smiled tightly at Rebekah from across the table.

"Now, down to business. I asked you all to come here today for a reason…"

"You didn't just want our sparkling personalities?" Bonnie asked teasingly with a grin as the waiter came over to pour them each a cup of coffee and Rebekah shot her a mock glare for interrupting her.

"…the reason I asked you all down here is because I wanted to ask you something." Rebekah said to them as she wrung her hands nervously in front of her and nibbled on her lower lip. "I wanted to ask you all to be my bridesmaids."

"Oh my god!"

"Of course."

"Fine." All the girls coursed in unison as they gushed loudly enough to draw attention from nearby tables but they didn't care at the moment. Rebekah grinned happily as she looked at her closet friends with tears in her eyes and she just nodded enthusiastically alone with them.

"Yay! That makes it so much easier for me to organise the dresses since I know all of your measurements already. The only problem will be matching your skin varying skin tones with acceptable colours. I suppose lilac could work. Or sapphire maybe. I'll have to think about it some more. And of course, the colour will have to fit in with the flower arrangements." Rebekah ranted quickly as her blue eyes glazed over and she lost herself in her thoughts as the other stared at her in slight horror.

"Oh, my God! You're going to be a total brideszilla." Katherine mused out loud as she gaped at the blonde with an opened mouth and everyone snickered as Rebekah snapped back to attention with a scowl on her lips.

"It won't be a problem. Obviously, I'll help you every step of the way and we work in the industry so we have contacts." Caroline intervened with a pointed look at Katherine as she placed a calming hand on Rebekah's forearm and the brunette rolled her dark eyes as she nodded reluctantly.

"Right. Remind me that I have to call April and organise everything. Fabric samples, cake tastings, flower samples." Rebekah said softly to her best friend as she leaned over to speak exclusively to her and Caroline nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Have you told your brother's that you're in engaged?" Elena asked curiously as she took a sip of her coffee and looked over at the British girl next to her as she smiled gently in encouragement.

"Yeah, I told them this morning. Elijah was happy for me. Finn was… well, it's hard to tell what he's feeling because he's such a boring dullard. Kol was very happy for me, or maybe it was because of the prospect of an open bar and drunken bridesmaids." Rebekah revealed with a wicked smirk on her lips as she looked over at the three single members of their little group.

Caroline and Katherine both chuckled lightly at her insinuation but didn't dwell on it and Bonnie immediately thought of the hot British guy from the night before. _There was no way that it was the same Kol, right?_ Bonnie thought to herself as she faked a smile.

"The only one who wasn't exactly thrilled was Nik. It doesn't make much sense to me though because he and Stefan really hit it off when they meet last Christmas. Now, he refuses to come to New York."

"Why would he refuse to come to New York?" Elena asked her in concern as she looked at her friend with large doe eyes and Rebekah offered her a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"How can he refuse to come to his sister's wedding?" Bonnie asked sceptically as she sipped her coffee and Caroline nodded her head in agreement with the dark skinned girl's question.

"It was my fault really. I told him that Elijah was coming and I think Nik thought that meant he would bring his trashy slag of a fiancé." Rebekah admitted nonchalantly as she waved a hand dismissively in the air and tried to hide the hurt that she felt. "Although, I told Elijah that Tatia wasn't allowed to come within 10ft of Stefan. The trollop already has two of my brother's wrapped around her skanky little fingers, hell would have to freeze over before I let her near my man."

"Two of your brothers?" Katherine asked in disgust as she scrunched her nose up a little and leaned back in her seat with her cup of coffee.

"She and Nik were dating when she met Elijah." Rebekah revealed airily as she scowled at the mere thought of the cow that had caused a divide between her two brothers and all her friends gaped with horrified expressions.

"What a cow!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!" Bonnie, Elena, Katherine and Caroline all coursed at the same time and Rebekah smiled happily that her friends were so supportive of her even in her quest to hate someone they didn't know.

"Okay, that's it. Give me your phone." Caroline ordered as she held her hand out towards Rebekah with a stern expression and everyone eyed her weirdly as she narrowed her eyes at her friend. The two blondes stared at each other stubbornly as the other's shared an amused look and Caroline broke into a smirk suddenly as she lunged for Rebekah's designer purse. "Ha!"

"Hey!" Rebekah protested loudly as she tried to get her purse out of her best friend's hands and Caroline giggled as she held it out of reach with a grin on her lips.

"Go Caroline!" Katherine cheered with a pleased laugh as she clapped her hands joyfully and Elena chuckled at her sister as she watched the fighting duo. Rebekah kept trying to get the purse out of the other blonde's hand as Caroline fumbled through it for her cell phone and let out an excited little yelp as she held the phone in the air.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked in a tired voice as she sighed in defeat and straightened up in her seat as she looked over at Caroline with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm calling your brother." Caroline explained as though it was obvious as she scrolled through the phones contacts and Rebekah immediately gasped as she threw herself at the other blonde to try to stop her. "Stop it!" Caroline said as she batted Rebekah's hand away from her and held the phone up to her ear as she turned her body away from her.

"Caroline…" Elena said warningly as she watched Rebekah slump in defeat and glare at Caroline's back as she crossed her arms over her chest. Katherine placed her hand over her twin sister's mouth to stop her from talking with an amused grin on her lips and Bonnie giggled in delight as she watched Caroline.

"_Hello?" _a male's British accented voice sounded through the phone as Caroline turned back to face the other's with a small smile on her lips and Rebekah rolled her eyes at her as she pouted at her friend. At first Caroline was taken aback by the delicious sound of an accent but then she mentally scolded herself for being distracted. _Of course he has an accent. Rebekah does._ Caroline thought to herself as she shook her head once and looked around at her friends as they watched her with varying expressions.

Rebekah looked annoyed. Bonnie looked amused. Elena looked disapproving. Katherine looked mischievous.

"Hi, is this Nik?" Caroline asked politely as ran her finger around the edge of her coffee cup and ignored Rebekah's stare as the other's giggled uncontrollably.

"_That depends. Who are you and why do you have my sister's phone?" _

"I'm one of her bridesmaids, Caroline."

"_Ah! The girl she's being gushing about for the last three years." _

"Well, as you can tell from my voice I am lovely. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because your sister is very upset that you are being a pompous asshole."

"_Oh, well, thank you for your honesty, perfect stranger." _

"You're welcome. I just wanted to let you know that Elijah isn't bringing his whore of a fiancé anyway near New York. So, you can get your ass in gear. Rebekah wants you here for her big day and as her big brother you need to be here to see her walk down the aisle to the man she loves. Plus, you like Stefan..."

"_Sweetheart!"_ Nik interrupted her rant with a chuckle as she took a deep breath to continue and Caroline quickly snapped her mouth shut at the sound of his voice as she cleared to throat gently. "_You've made your point. You can tell Rebekah that I'll be there and I'll happily watch her as she walking down the aisle." _

"Oh. Great! Thank you."

"_It was a pleasure talking to you, Caroline." _

"Yeah, you too." Caroline replied with a smile as she winked at Rebekah and the other blonde squealed silently as she clapped her hands gently in front of her.

* * *

_**Kitty-Kat: Miss me yet?**_

**EnglishSuit: I didn't think I'd be hearing from you today.**

_**Kitty-Kat: Well, my friends decided to go shopping after brunch. **_

**EnglishSuit: And?**

_**Kitty-Kat: My friends are blonde. And let me tell you, the stereotype is true. They shop til they drop.**_

_**Kitty-Kat: I'll join them again when we get to the shoes ;)**_

**EnglishSuit: Your dedication to your friends is astonishing. **

_**Kitty-Kat: Well, I'm a lovely girl. **_

_**Kitty-Kat: I'm pretty sure they think I'm a hooker too.**_

**EnglishSuit: Something you'd like to share?**

_**Kitty-Kat: Wouldn't you like to know…**_

_**Kitty-Kat: No, it's because of my job at the bar.**_

**EnglishSuit: You still haven't told them you're bartending.**

_**Kitty-Kat: Was that a question or a statement? I can't tell them.**_

**EnglishSuit: May I ask why not?**

_**Kitty-Kat: Caroline, my roommate is going through a break up so I can't exactly tell her I'm saving money to move out. Rebekah just got engaged so she's preoccupied. Elena, my twin sister would lecture me on the responsibility of living alone. I suppose I could tell Bonnie…**_

**EnglishSuit: What about your brother?**

_**Kitty-Kat: Jeremy knows. I had to bribe, blackmail and threaten him and his boyfriend Matt not to tell anyone I was working at the bar.**_

**EnglishSuit: You would feel better if you hold them the truth. **

_**Kitty-Kat: Probably, but the mass amounts of alcohol help.**_

**EnglishSuit: Convenient when you work at a bar.**

_**Kitty-Kat: And it's free ;)**_

**EnglishSuit: I highly doubt you would've paid for it either way. **

**EnglishSuit: I've been victim to your charm. **

_**Kitty-Kat: Are you trying to seduce me? **_

_**Kitty-Kat: It would work better if you were here instead of stupid London. **_

**EnglishSuit: Trust me, I'd much rather be there at the moment.**

_**Kitty-Kat: That sounded like a cry for help. What's going on? **_

**EnglishSuit: I'm just exhausted of people wanting something from me. Work, family, it's becoming a little overwhelming. **

_**Kitty-Kat: I'm sorry. I don't even know what to say to make you feel better. **_

**EnglishSuit: You don't need to say anything. Just talking to you is more than I could hope for. **

_**Kitty-Kat: I don't know if that is incredibly sweet or sad. You deserve more.**_

**EnglishSuit: Unfortunately, we must live with the hand we've been dealt. **

_**Kitty-Kat: I don't believe that for a second. **_

_**Kitty-Kat: It's okay to be selfish. We only live once. Why spend life unhappy? **_

**EnglishSuit: You're very astute. **

_**Kitty-Kat: Well, this is one area of which I'm an expert. I always get what I want. **_

_**Kitty-Kat: I've got to go. The blondes have found me. xx**_


End file.
